Interuptions
by MaggieFrost
Summary: Constant Interuptions for Clary and Jace on a romantic night. sorry suck at summaries   please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Interruptions

*Authors Note* I have never written a Mortal instruments story before and like many others I dont know the correct way to portray the characters but who really knows other than Cassandra Clare.

I do not own the Mortal Instruments, any of these characters or anything officiated with it.

Please enjoy please review*

Clary walked to the elevator in the institute. She had told her mother and Luke that she was going to Simon's place, even getting her mum to agree to that was hard work, could you imagine if she had said she was going to the institute? She didn't like to lie to Jocelyn but her mother had tightened her grip since Jace and Clary had returned from Idris, probably for good reason it's not like the pair could keep their hands off each other.

She pushed the button and the mechanical noises of the elevator began. The doors opened and she entered.

Clary walked through the long corridors of the institute, It seemed so quite. Clary had assumed that the Lightwoods were out or otherwise occupied and entertained. Clary reached Jace's door, She reached for the knob and turned it opening to the scent that she had grown to love, Soap and Sunshine.

He sat perched at the desk on the opposite side of the room, turning around as the door shut behind her. Jace saw her and smiled "hey" he said pushing his chair in and walking over to her. She stood still as he walked noticing him fully dressed in shadow hunter gear. She smiled as he stood directly in front of her "I've missed you" she said as he placed his hands on her hips before pressing his lips to hers and smiling "I've missed this". She moved her hands into his hair "Your sticky. Why are you Sticky" she said between passionate kisses "demon. I was about to hop in the shower" Clary kissed him once more and then released leaving him surprised.

"what's wrong?" he said concerned alittle.

"Go shower, I can wait"

"You promise you'll be here when I get out?"

"promise" she said with a smile which he responded to with one last kiss before crossing the room, picking up a white towel and a pile of clothes that sat on the end of his bed.

Clary paced the room, looking from wall to wall this was the first time she had been in Jace's room since Idris, and so much had changed. She stopped pacing and sat down on the bed, slowly she lowered herself onto her back looking up at the roof remembering the first time she had slept in his bed.

The creak of the bathroom door made Clary jolt upwards before she placed her shoulders underneath her for support. Jace was standing at the door, drops of water fell from his wet blonde locks. He stood their in tracksuit pants but no top.

Quickly he moved to the bed, God sometimes she forgot how fast he moved. Jace knelt down just next to her feet and lay down on his stomach next to her, he put his arm onto the other side of her body and his chest towered over hers. Jace pushed his body down, stopping just above her lips looking into her eyes. He moved down more till their lips were touching. Every move was planned, Every move more swift, Every glance filled with lust, Their hearts beating at identically rapid beats.

The door was thrown open "Jace I was wondering...Oh shit sorry" Jace was now towering over Clary's chest again "Alec, Get out of here"

The eldest Lightwood was stunned and clearly apologetic "sorry guys"

Both Clary and Jace discontinued their gaze at the closing door and turned to face each other again. He moved back down and without hesitation kissed her hard yet gentle. Clary moved her hands onto his back skimming the droplets of water off his scars, each time she caressed a line of his scar he would moan against her and push harder to her, Until his body was lying on hers. It was getting more and more passionate by the minute.

Then the door flew open and hit the wall, Jace bounded upwards till he came to sitting position while Clary brought her hand to her lip "Ow you bit my lip"

"IZZY"

"So that's why Alec was so sheepish, you two necking in here and all"

"IZZY"

"Wait till we tell Magnus, we all know he likes the gossip"

"IZZY GET OUT"

"fine, fine, fine you kids remember to play is safe"

"IZ"

"I know, I know I'm going" she said shutting the door behind her

"Now where were we?" said Jace making a move to her as she moved towards him. With that the door flung open again "Isabelle Lightwood" Jace said in a trying tone as they both turned to the door

"No Jocelyn Fairchild and you young lady are in big trouble" Jocelyn stood in the doorway hands on her hips and a concerened looking Izzy and Alec standing behind her. Jace thought to himself "thank god Maryse wasn't here"

Sheer Anger shone in Jocelyn's eyes "Mum"

"By the way for future Knowledge, Simon couldn't lie to save his life" she said not thinking of the predicament that was the fact that Simon wasn't technically alive

"Mum"

"Luke is outside in the truck. You are to collect your things and meet me outside NOW" Jocelyn shot her daughter a glare before walking out the door.

"well that was lucky" said Jace looking back at Clary

"Lucky? Are you kidding me Jace?"

"I mean Imagine how much worse it would be if she came in two minutes earlier"

End?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- like some of you requested

"You're overreacting" she said standing in front of her seething mother

"Overreacting? You were alone in a boy's room with a boy"

"His name is Jace mother"

"Exactly Clary, he has a name" said Jocelyn while Luke sat on the couch behind her looking mighty confused at Jocelyn's last statement

"Simon has a name and I have slept in his room hundreds of times" Luke realised obviously this was some sort of lingo between the two girls that he was not programmed to understand

"It doesn't count"

"Ok I am going to tell Simon you don't classify him as a boy"

"That's not what I mean and you know it, you grew up with Simon, Jace is a horny teenage boy"

"You don't know him mum, and I really don't want to know how you know he is horny" The stifled laughter came from behind them. Both the girls turned around and yelled "LUKE" this clearly was not supposed to be a laughing matter. He instantly stopped laughing, well tried to.

"Every teenage boy is horny Clary, they think with their.."

"My cue to leave" said Luke standing up from the couch before getting the "dont you dare" stare from Jocelyn " Fine" he said sitting back down on the couch

"Clary I know more in this department"

"Oh yeah cause your track record with picking men is truly fantastic"

"excuse me?" she said in a shocked yet stern state

"Well Valentine certainly springs to mind"

"Clarissa Fray how dare you?" now her voice slightly quivered

"I'm simply stating a fact" Clary certainly wasn't going to back down from this argument, but you could clearly tell it wasn't going to take much to push her over the edge.

"That's enough, I can't take you anymore. Just go away, go to your room, go anywhere, Just go away"

"right" said Clary before the first tear left her eyes and she darted up the stairs

"Clary, Jesus CLARY" Jocelyn shouted up to her daughter, all helplessness entered her eyes, tears beginning to roll down her face

"I've got it" said Luke standing up patting Jocelyn's back and kissing her on the cheek before darting up the stairs behind Clary.

The door slammed and the opened again, Clary sat down and her bed looking towards the door "Luke if you've come to tell me off some more or need to add something else, can you please just wait till tomorrow? I can't be a disappointment in your eyes tonight to"

"Clarissa Fray, you have never, not ever, nor could possibly be a disappointment in your mum's or my eyes. Do you hear me?" he said sitting down on the bed next to her and throwing his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a hugging embrace.

"I shouldn't have lied to her"

"No you shouldn't of"

"It's just I wouldn't have lied if she just let me see him. She is being unreasonable"

"Clary you have to understand when your mum went into her coma, you had one friend and you weren't really interested in boys"

"really making me sound like a winner Luke"

"you were still her baby. Clary she woke up and you were strong, brave, you knew everything she had hid from you, Simon was a vampire, you had a boy at your side and you were a WOMAN"

"In case you haven't noticed Luke, I've always been a woman, I never had a stint as a man"

"No Clary you were always a girl, Now she can see your growing up and she desperately wasn't to save you from the path she went down"

"How can she think I am heading down the same path? I'm not getting married, I'm not dating a psychopath, and I'm with Jace. Sweet, caring Jace. She hadn't even met him yet"

"Clary, give her time. In her eyes your three. She's having a hard time grasping the fact that you don't seem to need her" Luke then wiped the tears from under her eyes and kissed her forehead "Get some rest"

Clary was awoken to the noise of the door opening and rolls onto her back. Clary looked towards the door, standing there is her mum who has the slightest smile on her face "Clarissa what am I going to do with you?" said Jocelyn crossing the room and sitting on the edge on Clary's bed "I'm really sorry mum"

"Deep down I knew you weren't going to Simon's that you were going to the institute"

"Am I really that bad of a liar?"

"Well I am your mum so I know all your tricks, plus it's what I would have done. Don't tell Luke but I used him a couple of times"

"I don't get it. If you knew I was going to the institute why did you let me go and then come storming into the institute?"

"Because I realised what I'd done, I let you go have sex at the institute"

"We didn't have sex"

"but you could have" Jocelyn sighed " The truth is Clary that I don't want you to grow up and since you've been going out with that boy"

"Jace"

"Since you've been going out with Jace you've been growing up way to fast" Clary smiled and patter the side of her bed like she did when she was young, indicating that she wanted her mum to hold her till she fell asleep. Jocelyn didn't oblige, she smiled and slid down hugging her daughter. Clary looked up to where her mother's face was positioned "I'll always need you"

"I know" said Jocelyn who sighed before fixing the loose strands of Clary's hair "how about you invite Jace over for dinner?"

At the institute 

The knock on the door Alerted Jace "What?" Jace said as he lay on his bed with a pillow covering his face. The door opened and then shut while the person stayed silent. This was the thing she always did, he sat upright "Clary?"

"No it's me" said Alec moving further into Jace's room

"God Alec what do you want? It's nearly midnight"

"I see how it is, unless it's Clary you have no time of day"

"Alec" Jace said in a non entertained tone

"Look I came to say sorry, I will knock from now on and I told Izzy not to tell Magnus"

"Actually Alec not to discourage your new found skill of knocking but you saved me. Can you imagine what would have happened if Clary's mum walked in when you walked in the first time?"

"Why did you think I was Clary?"

"well obviously cause you look similar"

"Jace"

"You did what Clary does, Shuts the door behind her and looks at me till I turn around"

"and that doesn't creep you out?"

"haven't you ever been woken to the sight of Magnus just watching you be?"

"Yes, and it was creepy"

"ofcourse the sight of the sexy sexy warlocks hair in the morning would certainly be enough to creep a person out"

The next day

Jace felt the pressure in his outstretched hand and the soft warm breath on his face, he opened his eyes and looked into Clary's eyelids "Thankgod it's you, I thought it would be church or Alec"

"Seems like I am interrupting a party, I'll just go then"

"don't you dare" he said grabbing her hips and dragging them until her hips were touching his before kissing her lightly on the lips. "what are you doing at the Institute in my bed at eight in the morning? You're never up at eight in the morning"

"Sorry I just saw you sleeping and felt sleepy"

"sorry I make you feel that way"

"Jace"

"I mean I know this is early for you but.."

"Just shutup and kiss me" she said before he moved forward and began to kiss her "I'm loving what you're doing with your hair"

"Shoosh" he said smiling at her "I'm trying to sleep" he shut his eyes but continued to smile

"Jace" she said in a whisper "I'm hungry"

At the diner

"So just you, Luke, your mum and me?"

"well that's my family and it's a family dinner"

"why?"

"cause my mum wants to meet you"

"I've met your mum several times, including last night"

"Last night" said Simon

"Geez keep up with the times Vampire, even Magnus knows"

"Yeah even I know"

"I thought you said Izzy wasn't going to tell him"

"I'm so confused"

Clary ignored Simon's confusing, imagine explaining last night to him "So will you come?"

"To dinner?" Clary nods "fine" he said smiling as she smiled back at him

The food arrived and they all sat silently eating Alec looks up alittle troubled " Ah Jace that's not Clary's leg" Jace looked slightly embarrassed which surprised Clary since he hardly ever got embarrassed.

"yeah don't do that at the family dinner"

To be continued


End file.
